Ashes to Ashes
by MaxFR68
Summary: Maxime  "Max" Lachance was your common nerdy teenager. He was living a normal boring life until he died in a car accident. But it wasn't all. In his last will, he stated that he wanted an unusual funeral ritual : he wanted his ashes to be sent into outer space... But, a solar flare sent the capsule containing his ashes off course, sending them to an unknown destination...
1. Chapter 1 : Fly me to the Moon

Ashes To Ashes Chapter 1 :

Fly me to the Moon

Hello everyone !

I'm MaxFR68 ( but you can call me Max) and this my first story. I'm kinda new to the fanfiction writing world but I hope you will find my story good ( bad is fine enough if you leave reviews, it will help me to improve my writing ).

Disclaimer : I hereby state that I DO NOT own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters ( It is the property of Christopher Paolini ) but I do own my OCs.

And now that the legal mumbo jumbo has been taken care of,

On with the story !

PS : thoughts, computer script and computerized voices will be in_ italic_

* * *

Maxime "Max" Lachance was your average nerdy teenager. He was no muscleman, French, a little bit overweight and lazy but he's got a curious mind, he always wanted to explore the world to discover new cultures, new people. His life was also flat, always the same routine..

This, however, would change as, one day, he was struck down by a car driven by robbers who just attacked his hometown bank...

* * ( Bandits Pov, 10 mins before the car accident ) * *

Hoxton was walking in the direction of the bank with his partners in crime Chains and Wolf.

He left them at the front of the bank while he was getting a thermal drill that was stashed 2 days ago in a pickup truck by his contact, Baine. With that done, he rapidly jammed the backdoor camera with a small ECM jammer and skillfully picked the lock. He then radioed his partners and ordered them to put their plan in motion. Wolf stayed outside to watch out for any incoming passerby who might call the police while Chains ordered everyone in the bank to get down on the ground. Seeing that everything was in the green, Hoxton opened the bag that was containing the thermal drill and quickly got it to work.

Everything was fine until the brutal opening of the vault door triggered an alarm. Upon hearing this, Hoxton, knowing that the cops would be here fast, decided to call their getaway car...

* * ( Max's Pov ) * *

Max was calmly walking down the street to get to the local bookstore. The new book of his favorite fantasy saga was out ! He was in such a state of joy that he forgot the elemental safeties precautions about crossing a road : ALWAYS watch out for any incoming cars...

This "simple" mistake would have great consequences for him...

As he was in the middle of the road he didn't notice the massive monster truck that was heading for the local bank at a high speed. When he heard the screeching of the monster truck tires trying to avoid him, it was too late...

Max's eyes couldn't believe what they saw as a massive monster truck was heading right for him. He couldn't avoid the metallic beast as ot was already too close to him.

When the car impacted him, he was sent flying in the air. As he was flying through the air, he could only think one thing : _Shit happens..._

He could have survived the fall. However, his "luck" (AN : Max's family name means "lucky" in french) didn't "save" him this time as he landed head first on the cold, hard road, breaking his neck and killing him instantly.

As he was losing his blood in larges quantities on the road, the book that he bought was lying next to him, wide open. You could easily read the first sentence : _It is time for our hero to begin his journey. He will encounter hardships and joy, friends and foes and will either have the power to save this world or destroy it..._

* * *

Max's computer was sitting on his desk. It was in power save mode and a small green light was blinking from the side of the monitor when, all of a sudden, the screen came to life. The green light stopped blinking and was immediately replaced by a rapidly flashing red light.

You could see a terminal window coming up and commands appearing on it.

_Checking local news database..._

_Warning ! Entry containing researched keywords appeared !_

_Beginning connection bouncing...Done_

_Establishing connection to local police public server...Done_

_Accessing Admin mode...Done_

_Searching for Coroner files...Done_

_Warning ! Researched entry found ! Target Status confirmed !_

_Sending mail at requested address...Done_

_Erasing connection logs…Done_

* * *

His family was devastated by this sudden loss. How could he be gone like that ? He was always there for them, making jokes and cheering them up when times were hard...

As they were mourning him, the family computer started booting up and a mail arrived on the desktop with a happy "_You got Mail !_" message...

It has been sent by Max's dead man script.

This mail was containing his last will :

To my family :

If you are receiving this e-mail, that means that I'm dead. Don't be sad ! I don't want you to be !

Instead, listen to this, it'll cheer you up ;) (**AN** : The life of bryan, _Always look on the bright side of life)_

What will follow is my last will :

To my father I give my entire collection of entire "Bikes'n'Babes" magazines.

To my mother I give my entire collection of Computer How To's for Dummies ( since she doesn't even know how to make a SIMPLE copy-paste ;)

To my sister I give my computer along with my PSP Go ( since it's unsellable )

And lastly, I want that my ashes are sent into space to drift into the universe since I always wanted to go to space ( alive preferably but now that I'm dead... )

P.S. : Hey sis, I was kidding about the part where I gave you my computer ;)

Your favorite jokester/son/brother,

Maxime Lachance

Upon reading this ( and after laughing a great deal because of his jokes ) they unanimously agreed to grant him his last will. They all traveled to Florida to Eternium Space Co. office to proceed with his last will.

* * *

* * ( Cape Canaveral, Eternium Space Co. control room ) * *

Max's family members all stood proudly, awaiting for the engineers to finish the launch preparations.

When everything was ready, the company's A.I., L.A.R.A. (Locate Assist Research Activate) , started the countdown with her deep voice (**AN**: Much like GlaDOS's voice) :

"_All systems check._

_Shuttle is ready to launch._

_Beginning final countdown._

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Launch Initiated_

_Alert ! _

_Foreign code detected !_

Suddenly, a song started playing through the room speakers : it was _Fly me to the Moon_ by Frank Sinatra and it was Max's dead man script last instruction...

As the engineers rushed to their consoles to stop it, Max's father told them to let the song play because it was reminding him of the good old days with his son when he was still making jokes and cheering them up. He muttered one last prayer to his beloved son : _Good luck son. We'll never forget you._

_All systems green. Structural integrity of the shuttle is holding steady_.

Then, all of a sudden, alarms began to blare and control panels started showing errors

_Warning !_

_Unscheduled solar flare detected !_

_Module course is being modified !_

_Course of action advised ?_

The engineer in charge of assissting L.A.R.A. was pissed. He wanted to get get home quickly and didn't want to spend hours trying to correct the course of one of these loonies' ashes. He didn't understand why people would do this instead of getting a proper burial...

-Estimated new trajectory if course correction is not applied ?

-_Unknown_

-Huh... Resume launch. Operation successful. Acknowledge command and Mission status.

-_Acknowledged_

And thus Max's ashes began to drift in outer space, heading for an unknown location, the song still playing in the module speakers...

What nobody knew was where they would land, changing the destiny of an entire world …

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

So, what do you think of this rewritten version of Chapter 1 ? Was the song fitting ? What did you think of L.A.R.A. ?

Also, did anyone spot the references that I made to various video games ( the bank and the script ) ?

I'm apologizing once again for not uploading a new chapter but with school work that was all I could afford right now but hey, you get a new character that i will (probably) be using for the future plot and a better chapter 1 !

On a better note, I've seen on my story stats that there has been 460 Views ! I cannot thank you enough for your support. When I first had the idea for this story I kept repeating myself that it wouldn't work, that people wouldn't like it but you've proved me otherwise !

If someone wants to beta read they can contact me via PM.

That's all for now folks !


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Beginning

Ashes To Ashes Chapter 2 :

The Beginning

Hello folks !

I'm back ! And this time it's with a longer and better chapter ! Some of the plot will start to unfold, some of the characters wil appear.

Disclaimer : I hereby state that I DO NOT own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters ( It is the property of Christopher Paolini ) but I do own my OCs.

And now that the legal mumbo jumbo has been taken care of,

On with the story !

PS : Thoughts wil be in _italic_

* * *

Max's ashes were drifting into space, heading for an unknown destination. The module containing them has been sent off course by a solar flare. A great deal of years passed before he encountered something, his module even got out of our solar system. He could have drifted forever if it was not for some mysterious energy field that was encasing a nearby planet...

His world was black. He could feel nothing, hear nothing, he could just think.

_Huh? Where am I? It's dark and I can't see a damn thing! Hey, wait a minute! I remember: I was struck down by that monster truck when I was walking down the street. Am I in the hospital? No, I would hear something at least. Or, I could be under sedatives. That would explain the whole thing._

_But, why am I not dreaming? Am I dead? If that's the case, I hope my family got my last will..._

_I wonder how it's looking outside..._

Unknown to him, the mysterious energy field around the planet was making the module's on-board computer go nuts. Suddenly, the computer activated a program that was controlling the final descent of the module. Its thrusters started burning nuclear fuel because this module was not like a classic module with standard rocket fuel, it was a special prototype using a ground-breaking nuclear thrust generator that Eternium Space Co. created. Its thrust was just making a small jet of flames but this was powerful enough to send the module drifting to the planet below.

This planet was beautiful and was looking like Earth but with a few differences: there was a big main continent on it with many environments: there was a big desert in the middle of it, a great forest in the North with many trees. To the South, you had a big chain of mountains. To the West you had great plains with another great chain of mountains right before the sea. There also were some islands in the South-East. All in all, this planet was a beautiful looking world.

When the module reached the planet upper atmosphere, it started burning like the brightest shooting star in the universe. It could be seen from all over this world and many of its inhabitants believed it to be a sign of the gods. Some made wishes, asking the gods to grant them prosperity and the likes.

Others just stared at it to admire its beauty...

* * *

Eragon and Saphira were lying down on the grass, just looking at the stars. When they saw this massive shooting star, they were amazed by its beauty and decided to wish upon it: Eragon wanted peace for his land and Saphira a bright future for her race. Unbeknownst to them this was not a shooting star: this object was from another world and was ahead of their technology by centuries: it could either spell their doom or their salvation...

They've made so much things since defeating the evil king Galbatorix: Saphira gave birth to the eggs that she conceived with her former mate, Firnen, and their kids were searching Alagaësia for other dragons eggs that may have been hidden by the Riders. They found some in the ancient home of the riders, Vroengard. When Eragon learned about that, he decided to create an academy to train the new dragons and create a new era for the land, one of peace and prosperity.

After a year of traveling throughout Alagaësia handpicking the new Riders for his academy, he was ready to open it.

There were many Riders apprentices awaiting tomorrow knowing they would finally get their new dragons. They were coming from all of Alagaësia : humans, elves and dwarves, all selected by Eragon for their various qualities, ranging from skilled swordsmen and gifted mages to eagle-eyed archers and skillful scouts.

One of these new riders was Aylin Toran, a human girl. She was nineteen years old, was rather tall with 5,7 ft and had a long beautiful smooth hair that was as orange as the sun and went down her shoulders. Her eyes were such a deep sea-blue that it looked like they could delve into the deepest parts of your soul...

She was an orphan since the war that ravaged her country and was selected by Eragon for his Rider Academy because she was smart and showed a great affinity with magic even though she wasn't a witch or an elf ( or a dragon rider for that matter ) ...

Right now, she was in her room. It was a nice place with a nest lying next to the chimney that was awaiting her future dragon. There also was a desk along with a wooden chair in the corner of the room so that she could study when she wasn't training her dragon. ( **AN** : To make short, it was your typical college student room but with a Skyrim " touch " to it, people who played it will know what I'm talking about )

She was sitting by her window, gazing at the stars when suddenly she caught the sight of the brightest shooting star she had ever seen. She then made a wish: she was asking the gods to grant her a loyal and strong companion at the ceremony that was going to be held tomorrow.

What she didn't knew was that her wish would have consequences beyond her wildest dreams...

* * ( In the meantime ) * *

As Max's module entered the inner layers of the planet atmosphere, the on-board computer activated the final steps of the descent program: the part of the module that was containing the thrust generator separated itself from the last part of the module and started plummeting towards the middle of the Main continent's desert...

Max's module part containing his ashes continued his course and deployed the final parachute. When it reached the required altitude the module bottom hatch opened and started spreading Max's ashes. They could have drifted through the air for a long time if it wasn't for the planet mysterious energy field that started carrying his ashes towards Eragon's Rider Academy...

They entered the Academy and headed towards the Main Hall where tomorrow ceremony was going to be held. There were multiple eggs, all neatly lined on separate pedestals. One egg in particular was interesting the ashes as they seemed to move towards it. This egg was as big as the others but what was really interesting about it was that instead of having the one of the "classic" colors such as red, gold, green or even blue it was a deep purple.

As the ashes neared this particular egg, it was starting to glow with a bright white light that looked like the light that was produced when a dragon and his rider bonded.

After a few seconds the glow slowly faded, as did Max's ashes that seemed to dissolve in the air.

* * ( Max's Pov, inside the egg ) * *

_Huh ? What is this place ? It's hot. And this sound, it's like there's a heart beating. A powerful one at that. Mine perhaps? Nah, I'm not that strong. I'm also feeling some kind of energy inside me, it's strange and... Hey, wait a minute! I'm sensing something, it's like if I can feel joy and a... wait, yes, I can sense something that is waiting. But for what ? who ?  
_

_And I still can't see a damn thing !_

_Well then, I guess I'll take a nap and see how things turn out when I wake up..._

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

So, what did you think of it ?

Leave a review or, if you have any questions about the story, send me a PM.

By the way, I'm taking OCs for the new Riders apprentices , so if you have an OC of yours that you want to see in my story, just send me a PM describing him/her ( Humans, Elves and Dwarves accepted, even dragons ) and I'll see if I can fit it in my story or not.

Also, If my story get at least 10 reviews, I'll post some art about the characters ( how they look like and all that jazz )

And, IF my story gets 15 reviews, I'll post an art of the Rider's Academy. ( something akin to a plan, just so you could get the general layout of the place )

That's all for now folks !


	3. Chapter 3 : The Bonding Ceremony

Ashes To Ashes Chapter 3 :

The Bonding Ceremony

Hello folks !

Salut tout le monde !

Hallo Freunde !

Witam ludzie !

Hej folkens !

**163 Views ! You guys are AWESOME ! Don't forget to leave a review ! Stick with me for this story, It's going to be one helluva ride !**

**163 Vues ! Vous ****DECHIREZ**** les mecs ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ! Restez avec moi pour cette histoire, ça va être épique !**

**163 ****Aufrufe**** ! Sie sind ****WUNDERBAR**** ! Vergessen sie nicht einen Review zu schreiben ! Stehen sie mit meinen Geschichte ! Es wird episch !  
**

**163 widok ! Jesteście niesamowici ! Nie zapomnij zostawić opinię ! Trzymaj się mnie w tej historii ! ****będzie to epicka**** !**

**163 visninger ! Du fyre er AWESOME ! Glem ikke at forlade en revision ! Stick med mig for denne historie, det kommer til at være episk !**

**PS : Sorry if the ****thanks**** in Polish and Danish sound a bit off, I had to use Google Translate for these two languages ;)**

Disclaimer : I hereby state that I DO NOT own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters ( It is the property of Christopher Paolini ) but I do own my OCs. I also DO NO own Microsoft corporation and Windows C.E.

And now that the legal mumbo jumbo has been taken care of,

On with the story !

PS : Thoughts, telepathy and computer script will be in _italic_

* * *

Aylin was quietly sleeping in her room. She was dreaming about various things such as tomorrow ceremony, how her future dragon will look like or even how they were going to explore Alagaësia together, living great adventures...

Suddenly, she felt a chill that sent shivers down her spine. She shrugged it off as you would with an annoying mosquito, knowing you could do nothing about it and that you just had to wait and let it go...

Little did she know that this chill was not because of this night cold weather, no, it was caused by the great burst of magic that was sent off when Max's ashes "bonded" with the deep purple dragon's egg...

___* * ____( _Aylin Pov___ ) * *_

The sun was starting to rise at the horizon when Aylin awoke. She wanted to be up earlier than usual since this day was probably going to be the most important in her life. She was wearing her most precious dress, one that she only wore on formal occasions : it was a long white dress made of the purest silk that could be found in Alagaësia. It was also trimmed with some gold and silver threads and it gave her an almost regal look.

It was one of her most cherished treasures because it was her mother's favorite dress...

When she was sure that everything was ready, she headed towards the main hall where she and the others would get their dragons...

* * *

* * ( Main Hall, Max's Pov ) * *

Max awoke from his "nap" when he suddenly "sensed" more of the feelings that he had received earlier pouring into the place he was resting in.

___What the ____heck____! Just wh____y are there so many people here____? Where am I? ____And what's this strange place I'm in? I can feel some heat ____radiating____ from it, it's great, it's a sensation that gives you some kind of ____strange soothing vibes. But what's stranger about it is that this sensation is familiar, almost like..._

___NO ____way____! It can't be! I'm in a womb? ____Is it some ____k____ind____ of rebirth? ____I'm not even Buddhist! ____Hmm, maybe it's like ____in____ one of th____e____se movies where the main character is reborn into something and must do some great heroic deed ____to get his ticket to heaven or something like that. ____But ____t____hat's impossible! My ashes are supposed to be on a module drifting in space! Not on Earth! _

___Wait a minute, is it possible that my module has landed on an inhabited planet? If that's the case I hope I'm not in an alien's womb, that would be rather awkward..._

___And I still can't see a damn thing!_

Eragon was calmly standing on the main hall stage. He was clad in a formal looking deep-blue robe that was trimmed with gold and gave away his position as the head of the Rider Academy.

Behind him were the eggs, standing on their pedestals. He was rehearsing in his head the ceremony, recalling the names of the apprentices and the order that they were going to be called in.

As Eragon was preparing his "show", Saphira was sitting in a corner of the stage and was cautiously eyeing one of the eggs, a deep purple one. However, before she could voice her worries about it to Eragon, the apprentices opened the main hall door and were starting to fill the room in an orderly manner, quietly chatting between themselves. As soon as they sat, Eragon cleared his throat and started his speech, the one that he was rehearsing before.

* * *

**AN : From this point and to the next horizontal, I recommend listening to "Epic Background Music" uploaded by user "jahammo2" on youtube OR " Army Strong Background music" uploaded by user "roguesgm10" , It will help you to get the epic feel of this part ;)**

* * *

"Today, we are here to take Alagaësia forward. This day will be marked as the one that has seen the rebirth of the Rider order and the beginning of a new era: one of peace and prosperity. In the following months you will experience many hardships, some of you may even die but never forget this: you will carry Alagaësia towards the path of fate. The people of our land are counting on you to protect them." As Eragon was never fond of long speeches (**AN**: neither am I ;) , he decided to move the ceremony to its next step and talked again to finish the current "step".

"But for now all you will do is learn how to fight and train your dragon which will be your best friend and ally on the battlefield. I am going to call each one of you: when you hear your name come to the stage so that we may begin the bonding ceremony."

He then began to call them, one by one. As the ceremony was nearly finished, only two eggs were left, a black one and a deep purple one. Nearly all of the Riders apprentices had left with their dragon, the only ones left were Aylin and a 20 year old boy, Damian Haleth. He was a noble and a skilled swordsman. He had long dark hair, was rather tall and got deep green eyes. He wasn't as skilled as Aylin with magic because he rather focused on his strength and his skill with a sword to triumph on the battlefield.

When he heard Eragon calling his name, his heartbeat started increasing and adrenalin started pumping through his blood. When he was on the stage, he looked at the two remaining eggs and choosed to bond with the black one because he felt drawn to it. When he touched it, cracks started appearing all over the surface and a small black dragon that was as black as night started emerging. His eyes were orange and he happily chirped. He then started to head towards Damian and touched Damian's palm with his muzzle. Immediately, an intense white light appeared and disappeared seconds later, leaving a brand new Gedwëy Ignasia that marked his status as a Rider on his palm. After that, the dragon was so weak that Damian had to carry him towards his room to tend to him.

The only one left was Aylin. As Eragon called her name, she mentally sighed with relief : she was finally going to have her dragon !

Saphira was still cautiously eyeing the deep purple egg, wary of the "vibe" it was giving...

Aylin was heading towards the egg. When she touched the surface of the egg, cracks started appearing at his surface, much like with Damian's dragon egg.

* * *

* * ( Max's Pov, moments later after Aylin touched his egg ) * *

___Huh, what's this ? There's some light pouring from "above". Does that mean that I'm going to be "born" shortly ? I just hope I'm not ripping someone's torso open..._

* * *

Aylin was watching her dragon's birth. He was beautiful ! His scales were a deep purple and his eyes were plain gold with no irises. ( **AN :** he looks like the dragon that's in the cover )

That was when things started to get strange: instead of heading towards her as a normal dragon would do, the little dragon started sniffing the air around him, unsure of what he should do next...

She started calling him but to no avail, each time he heard her he looked in her direction and tilted his head to the side as if she was speaking a language that was foreign to him.

Seeing that Aylin was having trouble with her dragon, Saphira headed towards the little purple dragon to see what was wrong.

___-Do you hear me little one? What is the matter?_

Upon hearing this strange voice in his head, Max started looking for the owner of this voice. He then noticed a big blue dragon that seemed to look straight through his soul with big blue eyes.

___-Huh? Just who are you? Are you a real dragon?_

She let out a small chuckle before answering

_-Me? I'm as real as you, little one._

___-Wait a minute, what did you mean when you said "as real as you"?_

Max then looked down, hoping to find the answer to his question. He couldn't believe what he found: he had the body of a baby dragon! He was in such a state of shock that he let out, unconsciously, a powerful cry of despair before fainting and falling to the ground : his mind could simply not "process" this "fact", causing his brain to initiate a "Shutdown" to protect his neurons from being overloaded (**AN: **kinda like when a fuse destroys himself to protect the electrical installation from frying)

Unbeknownst to him and everyone around him, this "cry" would have great consequences in the future...

* * *

_* * (_Hadarac Desert, Nuclear Thrust Generator crash site, a moment after Max let out his "cry"_) * *_

Max's cry of despair held such a special frequency to it that it started to make the remains of the NTG's on-board computer go nuts once again. The part of the module that it activated this time was a distress beacon that Eternium Space Co. had installed prior to the launch of Max's module : they wanted to retrieve this valuable prototype once it had landed. However for them, the NTG module experienced an unscheduled solar flare that sent the module off course...

___** Beginning initialisation ____of NTGmodule#001____..._

___Beginning system check..._

___Upper module...Missing_

___Client status...Unknown_

___Structural Integrity...Down to 10%_

___NTG integrity...Down to 10%_

___Radioactive fuel container...Breached_

___Warning ! ____Critical error detected !_

___Windows C.E. must send an error report ._

( **AN : **if it was Ubuntu this s*** would never have happened** ;**)

___Preparing error report...____Done_

___Gathering position..._

___Done._

___Sending..._

___Done._

___Shutting ____NTGmodule#001 ____down..._

___Done. _

And then the error report was sent to Eternium Space Co. main HQ in California.

Luckily for Max, the report was going to have to travel a great deal of time to get to its destination since it was not even emitted from our solar system but from another that was several light-years away. Plus right now he had bigger problems...

END OF CHAPTER 3

* * *

So, it was epic, wasn't it ?

Don't forget to leave a review after reading. You can also fav it/follow it if you want ;)

I'm now closing the admissions for OCs. A big Thanks to :

-UNSC Inferno for Damian's Dragon ( go read his stories, they are interesting )

-Xenomorph Lover for sending me a Dragon/Rider pair ( they will appear later ) ( He's also making an Aliens/Predators story, go read it, it's cool)

-Drago Eclipse for harassing me with failed dragon names ;) ( he got me a good OC finally so I'm gonna put him in the story )

( go check his "How to train your dragon" story, it has some potential )

And , of couse, you, the readers !


	4. Chapter 4 : Aftermath

Ashes To Ashes Chapter 4 :

Aftermath

Hi everybody !

**524 Views ! You guys are AWESOME ! Don't forget to leave a review ! Stick with me for this story, It's going to be one helluva ride !**

**524 Vues ! Vous ****DECHIREZ**** les mecs ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ! Restez avec moi pour cette histoire, ça va être épique !**

**524 ****Aufrufe**** ! Sie sind ****WUNDERBAR**** ! Vergessen sie nicht einen Review zu schreiben ! Stehen sie mit meinen Geschichte !**

**524 vidok ! Jesteście niesamowici ! Nie zapomnij zostawić opinię ! Trzymaj się mnie w tej historii ! ****będzie to epicka**** !**

**524 visninger ! Du fyre er AWESOME ! Glem ikke at forlade en revision ! Stick med mig for denne historie, det kommer til at være episk !**

**524 Bekeken !****Jullie zijn geweldig ! Vergeet niet om een beoordeling achter te laten ! Blijf bij me voor dit verhaal, het gaat om zijn episch! !**

**524 ****Utsikt ! Dere er kjempebra ! Ikke glem a legge igjen en vurdering! Bo hos meg i denne historien, det kommer til a bli episk !**

**524 Vistas RIP vocês ! Não se esqueça de deixar um comentário! Fique comigo para esta história, vai ser épico! História Ur, vai ser épico !**

**Sorry if the translations in Polish, Dutch, Norvegian, Portuguese or Island sound a bit off, I had to use google translate for these languages ;)**

Also, **IMPORTANT AN** at the bottom.

Disclaimer : I hereby state that I DO NOT own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters ( It is the property of Christopher Paolini ) but I do own my OCs.

And now that the legal mumbo jumbo has been taken care of,

On with the story !

PS : Thoughts and telepathy will be in _italic_

* * *

* * (Rider's Academy Infirmary ) * *

After a long night, Max was finally awake. It was around 8 in the morning and it was raining outside. If it wasn't for the rain droplets hitting the room windows, he would have stayed asleep much longer.

Still on the bed, he raised his head and checked his body to see if all of this was just a dream or if it was real. When he found that he still had the body of a baby dragon, he let out a loud mental sigh , "broadcasting" it in the whole room...

_Why do weird things always happen to me? I wanted to get into space, not land onto some god forsaken rock! The module wasn't supposed to encounter any planets in its path! It must have been knocked off course by something..._

Aylin had stayed all night in the infirmary, sleeping on a chair, worried about the little purple dragon that was to be hers during the bonding ceremony. She was so afraid when he fainted! She didn't want her new friend to die like that...

Suddenly, she heard a rather loud sigh that seemed to come from the little dragon in front of her.

-Oh ! You're awake ! I was so worried about you ! Are you feeling well ?

-...

-Oh silly me ! I forgot to use telepathy! _Here, you should be able to understand me now._

_-What the f*** ! There's a voice in my head again. Is it you?_

Aylin was shocked. She didn't expect her dragon to react like that to her!

-_Yes, It's me. And you shouldn't talk to your rider like that..._

_-A what ?! __Just who do you think you are? I'm no horse! Hell, I'm not even sure __of__ what I am now..._

_-Hey, calm down ! I'm not your enemy ! A rider is the best friend of a dragon, not some sort of horse jockey ! You as a dragon should know that. _

_-Me, a dragon ? Oh, that's right, I forgot about that part..._

_-Forgot ? You have forgotten that you are a dragon ? Maybe that's because I didn't bond with you yet..._

_-What ? I've got no intention to "bond" with anyone miss..._

_-Toran, Aylin Toran._

_-Yeah Aylin, as I was saying I've got no intention to bond with anyone..._

Upon hearing that, Aylin, already on edge, started crying.

-_How ? How __dare__ you say such a thing to me, your Rider ?_

_-For the last time Miss, I' M NOT YOUR DRAGON ! __And you certainly are NOT my "Rider" !_

This was too much for Aylin. She darted out of the infirmary to go to her room to cry, alone...

That was the time that Saphira chose to make her entrance. She wanted to see the if the young hatchling from yesterday ceremony was alright. Eragon couldn't come with her as he was busy with some of his new work.

S_hit, it's that big blue dragon, __again.I wonder what she wants this time..._

Saphira was utterly shocked by what she saw. A dragon outright refusing to bond with his Rider was unheard of. Saphira spoke the first, asking the young hatchling what he had done to Aylin.

-_What did you do little one ? __I__ just __stumbled__ upon your Rider __in the corridor__ : she was crying ! What did you say to her ?_

_-First off, she's NOT my Rider ! Secondly, just who are you ?_

_-__My__ name is Saphira, __little one__. __My rider is Eragon Shadeslayer..._

_-Again with this "Rider" word, just what does it mean exactly ? _

_-You don't know ? Are you sure that you are well in your mind, little one ?_

_-Stop calling me like that, I'm 17 years old for fucks sake !_

_-No, you're not. You just hatched yesterday._

_-Wrong, I was born in 1996 in France._

_-What is this date? What is this "France" you speak of? Why are you babbling such nonsense, little one ?_

_-Sheesh... Just where in the world am I ?_

_-You are at the new Rider Academy in Alagaësia, little one. Now tell me, what did you say to Aylin?_

_-It's actually a rather long story and I don't think you would believe it since I almost have trouble believing it myself..._

_-I've got plenty of time..._

_-I guess I'll start with the beginning then. First, my name is Maxime Lachance and I am, or rather was, human._

_-A human !? Again with such nonsense !_

_-Calm down, calm down. Listen to my story first. So, as I was saying, I was human. All of this happened to me because of a stupid accident : I was struck down by a car when I was walking down the street..._

_-What is a car ?_

_-Oh, I forgot that I probably was in some fantasy world. To make short, picture yourself a horse carriage without any horses that goes very fast._

_-A horse carriage that moves without horses ? That is strange magic, little one..._

_-Actually, there's no "magic" in a car, just good ol' science._

_-Stop babbling and continue your story._

_-Ok, ok. So, I was walking down the street when I was struck down by that car. I instantly died. Some days after, my family received a "letter" containing my last will. In it, you could find the usual stuff but I also made a special request._

_-What was it ?_

_-I wanted my ashes to be sent to space to drift forever..._

_-What ? It's not even possible !_

_-Geez... I guess I'm in for another "explanation". I'll start with a little basic history then : from where I came from, man has accomplished great feats. One of them, however, was to send __men __o__n __the moon__ : __their names were Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. T__his event started the beginning of man's space age. Various inventions has been created since then. What it has to do with me is that these inventions allowed my family to grant me my last wish. I should have drifted into space forever however a solar flare sent my ashes off course. I suppose that some nights ago there was a shooting star in the sky ?_

_(How could he know, he wasn't even born at this time ?) - Yes..._

_-Great. That was the module containing my ashes when it was burning through the atmosphere. And then the next thing I knew I was waking up in a dragon's body..._

_-So that was why you didn't want to bond with Aylin..._

_-Yup._

_-Well then, "Maxime", I'll let you rest, for now. I must tell Eragon of this..._

_-Don't worry, I won't move..._

Saphira then exited the room. She had trouble believing the hatchling's story. Horse carriages moving without any horses ? Men reaching the moon? Science? A dragon with a human soul?

She needed to tell this to Eragon right away...

* * *

Damian was sleeping in his room with his dragon. They were peacefully sleeping when they were suddenly awakened by the rain pouring on Damian's room window.

His dragon was the first to be awake: he immediately began to lick Damian's cheek to wake him up...

-_Master, Master !_

_-Huh, what is it? Oh, it's you.._

_-Yup. What should we do now ?_

_-First, stop calling me Master, my name is Damian. Now tell me, what is yours ? You didn't have the time to tell me yesterday._

_-Oh, right. My name is Farkas._

_-Farkas? Sounds good, I like it._

_-Yay! How about we go exploring?_

_-Well, since it's a free day today I don't see why not..._

Upon hearing this, the little black dragon immediately darted out of the room but not before gently scratching Damian on the leg and saying "_Tag !"_.

A big grin appeared on Damian's face moments before he launched himself after the playful little dragon.

They could have chased each other for long but fate had other plans in store for them...

* * *

After taking another turn around one of the Academy numerous hallways, they arrived on a balcony. It was rather high and there were nasty-looking rocks down below.

They then noticed a girl that was standing on the edge of the balcony railing...

-Hey young lady, what is the matter?

She had trouble answering Damian as she was sobbing heavily and her face was smeared by tears...

-N..Nothing. Just go away. I want to die alone, please...

-Why? Why would such a fine girl like you want to end her life?

-It...It's my dragon, he outright refused to bond with me!

-What! Why would he do such a thing?!

-I don't know !

-Come with me, miss...

-Aylin, Aylin Toran.

-Yeah, Aylin, come with me. We'll go see your dragon together and he will have some answers to give us and an apology to you as well...

-R...Really?

-Yes! Come now, take my hand...

As Aylin reached out with her hand to grab Damian's, she slipped. It was nothing more than bad luck, fate had nothing to do with it this time...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-NO! AYLIN!

She landed with a sickening thump on the ground down below, luckily avoiding the nasty looking rocks but not the ground...

Damian's mind was immediately on autopilot. He quickly ran towards Eragon's Office to get help...

* * *

Eragon was deep in thought. Saphira had just told him about the strange little purple dragon that seemed to have a human soul. He could not fathom such a thing. How was it even possible? Granted, he had seen strange things in his life but this, this was truly unique. This particular dragon had told Saphira that he was coming from another world, one where man was exploring space and making things that magic couldn't ever come close to match. All of this had a strange name attached to it and Eragon kept repeating this strange, alien word in his mind: "_Science"_.

He was still wondering what he would do about this dragon when suddenly he heard loud, hurried knocks on his door.

-Master Eragon, Master Eragon !

-Yes, what is it?

-It's Aylin Toran, she just jumped off the balcony. She's hurt and needs help!

-What? Show me the way Damian.

While following Damian, Eragon called Saphira through their bond because otherwise they would not get Aylin to the infirmary fast enough. When they all reached the balcony, Saphira gently lifted Aylin off the ground and quickly headed to the infirmary, Eragon, Damian and Farkas quickly following behind...

* * *

* * (Rider's Academy Infirmary) * *

Max was quietly sleeping on his bed. His mind was buzzing with various questions such as why he was here, how was his family or even why he was a dragon...

He could have kept dreaming for a while if it was not for the sudden appearance of Saphira, two men he didn't recognize and a little black dragon.

Saphira was putting something in a bed in front of him : it was that girl from earlier, Aylin!

-_Hey Saphira, mind telling me what's going on?_

_-What! How dare you ask such a thing, little one? __She wanted to kill herself because of YOU!_

_-Wh...What? How? Why?_

_-You refused to bond with her ! For Riders, there's nothing worse than that, even Death seems sweeter for them!_

_-Oh shit! Are her injuries serious?_

_-Yes, she jumped off a balcony and landed hard on the ground down below._

_-Is there a way to save her? I want to redeem myself._

_-Well, there is a way..._

_-What?! Tell me !_

_-You must bond with her. The bonding process gives the Rider better physical attributes such as enhanced reflexes, strength and even quicker, better healing powers than normal humans..._

_-Well, as one man from my world once said, "When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade - make life take the lemons back!"_

_-Stop babbling your nonsense, little one! Go save her!_

Max immediately jumped off the bed and headed towards Aylin, all the while under Farkas and Damian heavy glare...

-_Uh Saphira, what do I do now?_

_-You think about Aylin, how you want to be with her, all the while touching her._

_-Ok, I got it._

He then touched Aylin's palm. Almost immediately, a bright blue light filled the room, blinding everyone, even Saphira !

When the glow faded, a Gedwëy Ignasia could be seen on Aylin's right-hand palm. However, it wasn't like the other Riders "classical" sign. Instead, you could see a different symbol on her palm. It was composed of two parallel lines separated by a dot in the middle. It was also dark blue and it held a faint glow to it. (**AN** : I'll post an art about how it's exactly looking)

You could also see Max's lying on the floor as the bonding had drained him of most of his energy.

His last words before falling into unconsciousness were the following :

_I'm sorry Aylin. I hope you'll forgive me one day..._

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

So, what did you think of it ? Will Max ever get along with Aylin ? Will the other riders and dragons accept him ? Will GTA V ever get out on PC ? Is the cake a lie ?

Again, I cannot thank you enough for your support. 500+ Views ! It means a lot to me !

A big shout to UNSCInferno who gave me his dragon OC, Farkas.

Also, now that I have enough words, I can no be a beta reader. I'm currently working on my beta profile but expect me to be available during weekends.

P.S. : Did anyone spot the portal 2 reference I made ?

P.P.S. : I also posted some of the art that I promised if I got 10 Reviews. The link is on my profile. (It's on Deviant Art, you can find me under the name "MaxFR68")


	5. Chapter 5 : Remember Me (Part one)

Ashes to Ashes Chapter 5 :

Remember Me : Part 1

Hello everyone !

Disclaimer : I hereby state that I DO NOT own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters ( It is the property of Christopher Paolini ) but I do own my Ocs.

Farkas is UNSCInferno's Property.

And now that the legal mumbo jumbo has been taken care of,

On with the story !

PS : Thoughts and telepathy will be in _italic_

* * *

_* * _( Rider's Academy Infirmary ) * *

When Max finally decided to bond with Aylin, everyone in the room was blinded by a bright blue light. When the glow faded, Max was lying on the floor, out of energy, and Aylin had stopped bleeding.

Damian and Farkas immediately looked at Eragon, hoping to get some answers.

-Master Eragon, what was that ? What's wrong with this hatchling ? Why was he so cruel ?

-I will tell you why but you must promise to keep it a secret.

-Yes.

-As you can see, that purple dragon did not behave like a normal hatchling. That is because he has got a human soul...

-What ?! How ?

-I don't know, Damian, I don't know. Magic sometimes works in weird ways. When Saphira questioned him about why he refused to bond with Aylin, he told her that he wasn't human and that he comes from a strange world where magic is called "Science"...

Damian was stunned by these revelations. Aylin's dragon had a human soul !

He needed some time, alone.

-May I leave now ?

-Yes, but do not forget that you begin your training tomorrow. Should any problems arise, come find me in my office.

After that, everyone decided to leave the infirmary, leaving Max and Aylin alone...

* * *

* * ( Unknown place, Max's Pov ) * *

_Huh ! What happened ? One minute I was in the infirmary and the next I'm here. What is this place ?_

_There's a small village nearby, maybe they will help me find my way back to this so-called "Academy"._

Max then tried to move but he wasn't used to having four legs. He immediately tripped, landing face first in the mud...

_F*** ! How do I even walk with FOUR legs ! Walking with two was already difficult but now..._

_Sigh... I guess I'll manage it eventually..._

After a few tries ( and more face-first landings ), he finally got the hang of it and headed towards the small village...

Upon arriving, he immediately noticed that something was amiss : the villagers completely ignored him ! When he asked them for directions they simply continued doing whatever they were doing.

When he tried to grab someone's arm to get attention his claws simply tore through the villager, leaving a black mist...

_What the … ! Just what was that! I simply clawed right through him as if he wasn't there ! Wait a minute..._

_I get it now ! I must be dreaming or something like that ! That's weird though, how can I dream of a medieval place like that... ?_

He then noticed a little girl with bright orange hair that was playing in the middle of the road.

_Hey, who's this girl, she looks familiar..._

_It's Aylin !_

However, before he could have the time to come closer, a big cloud of dust appeared in the horizon.

A woman that looked like the older version of Aylin immediately darted out of a house and started yelling :

-Aylin, come quick ! Galbatorix's army is coming ! You must hide !

-But, mommy, I was playing !

-Quick !

-Ok, Ok...

The little girl then left for her house, cleverly hiding and watching the whole scene through a crack in the wall...

* * *

****Warning : Violence/Swearing ahead****

* * *

* * (Salem Korman's Pov) * *

To say that Lieutenant Salem Korman was pissed was an understatement. He had to track down Varden rebels for eight months and he hadn't found them. The worse thing for him was also that he had to leave his pregnant wife behind...

His men were pretty much in the same situation...

_I swear that if I the next village that I come across tells me for the umpteenth time that they aren't harboring any Varden rebels or the like I will burn it to the ground and pretend that the rebels have been found and executed..._

When Korman and his men reached the village, he could clearly read the village name : "Olundul Sul Galn"

_What a strange name for a village._

When he was at the center of the village, he was met by Aylin's mother who also was the village chief.

-What can I do for you, Sir...

-Korman, Salem Korman. Lieutenant in the proud army of your beloved emperor Galbatorix.

-Yes, Sir Korman, what can I do for you ?

-Me and my men were searching for Varden rebels. We strongly suspect that they have transited through your village and we would like you to hand us over any details that you may have.

-I'm sorry but I don't know anything about rebels.

Upon hearing that, Lieutenant Korman was starting to get angry...

-Are you sure ?

-Yes, I am sure. Now I must ask you to leave Lieutenant, you are scaring the villagers...

That was it for Lt. Korman. He raised his hand high in the air before slapping her, hard.

-How dare you ! You are lying to your beloved emperor's soldiers ! There is only one punishement for that : Death !

He then unsheathed his word, slowly.

-On your knees, woman...

-No, please...

-There is no pity for the emperor's enemies.

He then raised it, ready to decapitate her. He cut her head with such brutality that her head was sent flying. When it landed, it started rolling towards Aylin's hiding place...

- No ! Mommy !

Alerted by the sudden cry, the Lt. Immediately whipped his head around...

-Well well, what do we have here ? The daughter of this woman ?

-You killed mommy ! You're a bad man !

-Hahahaha ! You're funny little one. Tell me, what is your name ?

-Aylin...

-Well then, Aylin, watch what happens when someone lies to the emperor's soldiers.

Burn the Heretics !

The Lt.' men immediately equipped their bows with flaming arrows and started shooting at the village with it. The result was almost immediate since most of the houses were built with wood and not stone.

The villagers were getting out of their houses, screaming and ablaze. It was a truly horrible sight and tears started forming on Aylin face.

Suddenly, she was feeling something within her rising.

It was like a wildfire, growing stronger and stronger at an amazing rate. When it reached its apex,

she opened her eyes, the tears gone and replaced by a strong determination, her eyes shining with the fire that was raging within her...

-Now it's your turn to suffer you monsters !

* * *

* * (Max's Pov) * *

_Holy shit ! Just what happened ? Did her mother just get beheaded ? Poor thing..._

_It must have been horrible for her to watch her whole village burn._

At that moment, he heard her say this phrase, one that surprised him greatly...

"Now it's your turn to suffer you monsters !"

She then threw her hands up and they started glowing with a bright red glow.

-Mommy was a nice person ! She didn't do something wrong ! It's your turn to suffer now !

She then slammed the ground the ground with her palms, creating an enormous shockwave that caused huge spikes to shoot out of the ground to impale most of the soldiers...

_What the fuck !? Just what happened ? Did she just create a shockwave ? It's strange, I'm getting a strange feeling of déja-vu..._

Immediately after that, she was crying, again...

This time it was not because of her mother death.

This time it was because she had to kill human beings...

Then, Max's world went black, again...

END OF CHAPTER 5 (PART ONE)

* * *

So, what did you think of it ?

Tell me in the reviews !

I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little short but don't worry, it's normal : I plan it to be a multi-part chapter ( the next part will _probably _be in Aylin's Pov. Try to guess about whose memories it will _probably_ be this time ;)

I also apologize for the wait but I had A LOT of school work : last week I almost had a test a day... :(

**On a more positive note,** **I've reached the 1000+ views mark** **! I can not thank all of you enough for your support !**

P.S. : This time, I put 3 references : two to famous videogames and the other to a french village that has been destroyed by the germans for no reason in WW2...


	6. Chapter 5 : Remember Me (Part two)

Ashes to Ashes Chapter 5 :

Remember Me : Part 2

Hi everybody !

Nothing special to report here (except that I pre-ordered BF4 Deluxe Edition for PC ;)

If you want to play with me, here's my Origin ID : M136

Disclaimer : I hereby state that I DO NOT own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters ( It is the property of Christopher Paolini ) but I do own my Ocs. I also DO NOT own Metroid or Samus Aran ( Nintendo does ) and I DO NOT own Star Wars ( Sadly, Disney does... ). The same can be said for the mantis or the plasma sword (Bungie/343 Industries does).

And now that the legal mumbo jumbo has been taken care of,

On with the story !

PS : Thoughts and telepathy will be in _italic_

* * *

_* * _( Unknown place, Aylin's Pov ) * *

Aylin was in a very strange place to say the least. Everything around her was black except for the patch of "ground" where she was standing which was completely white...

_Huh ? Where am I ? Where is the Academy ? What is this strange place ? What is it that I see in the distance ? Let's find out..._

When she moved towards the unknown disturbance that she had seen, the white patch of "ground" followed her like a projector light would.

As she arrived, she could make the faint outlines of something familiar...

_Hey, it's my dragon ! He'd better have some explanations..._

She then kicked him in the ribs, gently, to see if he was awake.

-_Hey, are you awake ?_

_-Mhhh..._

_-Get up you lazy dragon !_

_-Oh, it's you..._

_-Yes, it's me. You'd better have some explanations, little one !_

_-About what ?_

That was it for Aylin. She could not stomach this little arrogant dragon anymore and her inner fire was beginning to grow...

_-About what ?! About what ?! Have you already forgotten all the pain and suffering you caused me ? What is wrong with you ?_

_-Hey ! Calm down ! Can we talk about what happened like responsible adults..._

It was too late for that. Aylin lost her cool and launched a big ball of energy at Max who dodged it by a hair ( or a scale in this case ) ...

* * *

* * ( Unknown place, Max's Pov ) * *

_The hell ?! Did she just launch a kamehameha at me ? Do I have "magical" powers too ? I guess I'll find out eventually considering that I'm dodging friggin' kamehamehas launched by an angry redhead..._

After what felt like hours of dodging and running for Max, he finally reached a conclusion.

_Hey ! Of course ! The world I'm in with her is kinda "blank". Maybe I can fill in these "blanks"._

_It's worth to give it a try anyway considering that my options are pretty limited..._

Max then stopped running, greatly surprising Aylin who didn't seem to be calmed one bit...

_-Why did you stop you coward ? Are you tired of running ?_

_-Nope, I was merely warming myself up._

He then started thinking, hard.

Suddenly, the landscape started to change into big, grassy plains. You could also see mountains and forests dotting the landscape. However, Max's back was right behind a great cliff...

_-So, you finally managed to use your dragon magic. How impressive. But you are trapped now._

_-No, it's you. And, seeing as I am reaaally nice I'll give you a ten second headstart..._

_-Hahahahaha. You're a funny one, aren't you ?_

_-No, I'm dead serious._

_-Ok, Ok. Can you give me at least ONE good reason to run then ?_

_-Me ? I don't have any reasons._

_-Who then ?_

It was then that Aylin noticed a weird humming noise coming from the edge of the cliff. There was a strange figure clad in red and gold armor that was aiming a glowing arm right at Aylin.

-_But she, she has._

Aylin, sensing a dangerous aura in this new person, immediately rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the energy ball sent by the arm of this strange person. After that, she quickly started running, trying to avoid the mysterious figure wrath.

Max then called out to her :

-_My mind. My rules._

* * *

_* * _( Riders Academy, Saphira Pov ) * *

Saphira was sleeping. She was having a peaceful dream where she was hunting a deer through big, grassy plains.

_Ha ! He's trapped now. I just have to move in for the kill and then I can enjoy my delicious meal..._

Saphira was already diving, ready to eat the poor deer. However, as she was ready to tear him apart with her claws, her dream was suddenly "disrupted" by a powerful burst of magical energy...

_Huh ? What was that ? It seemed to come from the infirmary..._

_Oh no ! It must have been coming from either the hatchling or Aylin. I must warn Eragon at once..._

She then called him through their mental link, asking him to meet her at the infirmary...

* * *

* * (Max's Mind, Aylin Pov) * *

Aylin was running. Fast. At first, she thought that the mysterious figure clad in red and gold armor would tire and abandon the pursuit but the "huntress", as she came to call her, seemed to have excellent stamina...

After what felt like hours of running and dodging for her, she arrived at the mountains. She couldn't climb without the proper spell and she couldn't cast it because she was out of time.

In short, she was trapped !

That left only one option : she had to fight the huntress !

With that in mind, she turned around to face her and prepared another energy ball.

At the same time, the huntress started preparing a finishing shot with her arm cannon.

Suddenly, they unleashed their shots at the same time, making them collide.

It was a sight to see. Truly.

The two energy beams had collided and hadn't faded, creating an even bigger energy ball in the middle.

Aylin and the huntress were both pouring all of their energy in the beam. They both knew that the first one to falter would receive the beam square in the face, meaning defeat...

Neither of these girls seemed to tire when, suddenly, you could hear a beeping sound coming from the huntress's helmet : she was starting to run out of battery because of the beam that she had to maintain for so long...

Slowly but surely, the big ball of energy in the middle was being pushed towards the huntress...

Suddenly, her part of the beam disappeared and she was launched in the air by the big energy ball, hard.

She landed with a loud "thump", struggling to get back up but failing to do so...

Aylin had won the fight !

Now she was going to have a little chat with her dragon...

* * *

** (Max's Mind, Max Pov) **

To say that Max was surprised was an understatement. A big one.

_The fuck !_

_Did Aylin just manage to beat Samus Aran, the deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy ? I should have sent the Chief..._

_But she won't get me that easily, I won't go down without a fight !_

After beating the huntress, Aylin headed towards her dragon, hoping to get some answers and excuses along the way.

She still had that murderous glint in her eyes that showed her inner fire was still burning...

_-You ! You'd better have some explanations or else..._

_-Hey ! Just calm down for a moment ! Can we talk without trying to kill each other ? Please ?_

_-No ! You've caused me too much pain and suffering !_

With that, she launched another energy ball at Max, only missing him by a hair, again...

_-Well then, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way..._

The "landscape" then started to change, slowly morphing into an arena that looked like the Colosseum in Rome. The seats were empty but the Arena still had an epic feel to it...

_Time to play my trump card..._

Max then thought hard, again, about what he wanted to "summon" next...

At first, he thought that it didn't work but then something started to materialize out of thin air.

It was slowly but surely taking the form of a combat exoskeleton with an eagle gripping a planet in its talons painted on it.

You could also see some letters under the symbol that said

**UNSC**

**Hrunting/Yggdrasil Mark IX Armor Defense System**

However, it was unarmed save for a plasma sword handle resting in its right arm...

_-Let's see how you'll handle_ (No pun intented ;)_ this !_

* * *

_** _(Max's Mind, Aylin Pov)_ **_

Aylin was surprised, her dragon had just summoned another golem. How could he do such powerful magic at such a young age ?

She was still trying to answer that question when she saw him jump right into the mouth of the beast...

Did he want to kill himself ?

That was not the case as suddenly his voice came blaring out of strange contraptions placed on the golem's back.

-Surrender now ! I don't want to hurt you !

-I won't go down without fighting ! What sort of golem did you summon this time ?

-Sheesh... Why do the people have to be so backward here ?

-Hey ! I'm still there !

-Oh. Sorry. This "golem", as you call it, is the Hrunting**/**Yggdrasil Mark IX Armor Defense System.

Upon hearing this, Aylin's eyes became as big as saucers...

-A what ?

-Geez... I'll say it in a language that you'll understand then : this "golem" is a big badass metal armor.

-How did you manage to create that ?

-I didn't create it, I "imagined it"...

-But how could you imagine it ? You hatched only days ago ! You're not supposed to know about

such things as armor and swords. We did not even begin our training yet !

-Enough talk for now. Let's fight.

With that, Max activated the handle of his plasma sword and the blade came to life with a loud noise (**AN**: just like the sound of a lightsaber).

-What's that blade ? I've never seen it before. What is it made of ?

-This, Aylin, is a plasma sword.

-A wh... Never mind, it must be one of your creations...

Very well then, you're not the only one with fancy blades. Here, take a look at this.

With that, Aylin decided to summon her favourite magical blade which she crafted herself with the help of magic. It was not very impressive and it looked like a metallic cylinder with a handle on it.

-Try to guess what this is then !

-Let me guess. Short metallic cylinder with a handle on it. A lightsaber ?

-What ?! How could you know ?

-Long story short, I already know these types of swords. I suppose that the blade is blue ?

-Y-Yes.

-Good. I'll take it you're not a sith then...

-A what ?

-Nevermind. Are you ready to fight now ?

-Yes. And after I win you'd better have some answers...

And with that, she launched herself in the air, her lightsaber ready to strike a blow on Max's armor.

However, Max, alerted by his exoskeleton HUD, immediately raised his sword, deflecting Aylin's blow, creating a shower of sparks in the process...

He immediately decided to counter with a series of swift, quick jabs but Aylin managed to block most of them. The ones that managed to land on her did not cause any injuries whatsoever but rather seemed to make her a little more tired. That was because Max did not want to kill her but rather wanted to calm her down...

* * *

** (Rider's Academy Infirmary, Saphira Pov) **

Thanks to her powerful wings, Saphira managed to reach the infirmary before Eragon.

When she was on site, she could not believe what she was sensing : in the middle of the room, where Aylin and the hatchling were resting peacefully, big bursts of magical energy were coming...

When Eragon arrived, the bursts had intensified in frequency and were becoming rather powerful.

_-Saphira !_

_-Yes, Eragon ?_

_-We must stop whatever is the source of these bursts. If they become too powerful, we will have a BIG problem on our hands. Can you identify the source of these emissions ?_

_-Yes. I believe it is coming from the hatchling's mind. It seems like he's trying to defend himself against some kind of mental attack._

_-We must thread carefully then. If he's the source of these powerful emissions, that must mean that he's got quite good mental defenses._

_-Considering that he once was a human coming from a world where magic has been replaced by this "science" he so fondly speaks of, I think that this is quite possibly true..._

_-Well then, are you ready to go ? We must find out what's going on and stop him from killing himself and his attacker..._

With that, Eragon laid himself on a nearby cot to prevent him from falling on the floor and started stretching out his mind towards the hatchling's, hoping to prevent him from killing himself.

Saphira did the same and soon the two of them were inside the hatchling's mind...

* * *

** (Max's Mind "Colosseum", Max's Pov) **

Max was in one helluva battle. He had to dodge, jump , and parry Aylin's lightsaber blows.

_Hahahaha ! Now that's what I call a fight. This girl is a friggin' Jedi ! _

Neither one of them seemed to gain the upper hand and they were at a stalemate.

But, suddenly, Max's exoskeleton motion tracker informed him of two new arrivals : they were identified by two little yellow dots meaning that they were neutral.

Immediately, one of the Mantis's cameras turned towards these newcomers to get a better view at them.

Max then paused when he got the video feed in a corner of his HUD.

_Oh no ! It's "Saphira" and that Eragon guy again..._

Before he could think further about it, Saphira called out to him...

_-Little one, why is it that you fight Aylin ?_

_-Hey, that's not my fault, she started it first !_

Eragon, who was listening in, joined the conversation.

_-Max, I must ask of you that you cease this fight at once ! You're overexerting yourself and you could die !_

Aylin, who had taken some steps away from Max to allow him to talk with Saphira, immediately interrupted them...

-_What ?! I don't want him to die ! I may be furious against him but that does not mean that I want him to die ! He's still my dragon after all..._

_-Hum yeah, about that..._

_-What ?_

_-I didn't tell you the reason why I refused to bond with you. If you knew it, you would have understood my reluctance : I am, or rather was, human..._

_-What ? How ?_

_-He will tell you later Aylin. For now, you must rest. Do not forget that your training will start very soon..._

_-Yes, master Eragon._

_-Hey ! What training ? I didn't sign up for any of this crap !_

His complaint, however, fell on deaf ears as all of the people present in his mind started to slowly fade...

_Well then, I guess I'll find out tomorrow. I just hope that Aylin will have forgiven me..._

END OF CHAPTER 5 PART 2

* * *

So, how did you guys (and girls) found this chapter ?

Was the fighting scene good ? ( I know it may be short but hey, don't worry, the future ones will be longer and besides, it was my first fighting scene so...)

And as always, don't forget to leave a review on the way out !


End file.
